Stranded
by Kuros
Summary: Fifteen Terrans...stranded on a world infested by Zerg...
1. Default Chapter

  
I am letting the documentary be known. We are stranded on the planet of Xerio! There is fifteen of us, we are almost out of ammunition, and food is scarce with the infestation of Zerg. If you receive this transmission, please send us help! We are on the Recon Base in the Zerg sector...  
  
  
"Ashton you lazy bum, if you would get off your starving ass and come help, we may actually find some food," said a Soldier complaining. Ashton's eyes flare open as the sound of gunfire is heard. "No time, Zerg is at it again!" The two run out into the pit and begin to fire. "'Ey Josh, think we'll ever get out of here?" Ashton begins to mow down lines of Zerglings running at them.  
"Not likely...We'll die trying" he repied.  
  
Suddenly out of no where, a zergling with blackish stripes on its head pops in front of Ashton. Ashton puts the gun towards it. The zergling just sits there, not attacking. "GET IT MAN!" Josh begins in the line of fire Ashton had. "It isn't attacking, leave it be..."  
"Whatever man, if it turns on us and we die, I'm blaming you"  
  
They finish off what seems to be a large attack, no one getting seriously hurt. Ashton and Josh walk back into the compound, reloading their guns for another attack. The zergling follows Ashton into the compound. "Ashton...a zergling's in here..."  
"Huh?" Aston turns to it. "That's the same zergling as in the hole..." Ashton notices as it runs to him and looks up. "Seems friendly..." Josh says pondering at the rather odd zergling. "We'll let it hang around...we have nothing to lose..." Ashton turns, walking to his room.  
  
***3 days later...  
  
"Ashton, that zergling hasn't ate at all since its been here, and it seems hungry..." Josh looks to the staring zergling. "Yeah...I'll fix that" Ashton sets his whole plate of food before the zergling, allowing it to eat. The zergling does some odd dance, bobbing up and down, then beginning to eat swiftly. "Calm down there fella'...you'll choke..." Ashton laughs slightly as he looks to Josh."It's hungry alright..." Josh says as gunfire is heard once again. "Lets go..." Ashton and Josh both run, slamming on their gear and grabbing guns. One of the head officers that was stranded looks upon the ammo. "Almost out...dammit..." he sighs as he shoots among the zerg, Josh and Ashton doing the same. "Ashton, where's that Zergling?" Josh talks like nothing's going on at all, Ashton looking around swiftly. "No clue," Ashton reaches into the ammo box to get a refill...but no ammo. "We're outta ammo!" Ashton yells out to the five on the tower. The guns clicking...shadows being seen behind of them. They all slowly turn, Josh dropping to the floor of the roof as they see what's before them. A swarm of zerg, all with black stripes on their foreheads as the zergling. The head office points the gun to one of the Hydralisks as they get beside of the soldiers, and begin firing down at their own kind. Lurkers are seen at the ground, digging in at the entrance to the compound, killing anything near. Mutalisks flying overhead, overlords dropping off zerglings. Ultralisks attacking...all too unreal. "Zerg...is helping us?" Ashton looks puzzled at the little zergling and kneels, the Zergling hopping upon his head. Four Hydralisks surround Ashton and the little Zergling, all of them with sharp claws, sharp all over their body, seeming to be guards.  
  
There's an army...a whole swarm helping them. Ashton counts them slowly, and watching them wear away the zerg that attacks."Thirty Hydralisks...fifty Zerglings...a hundred Mutalisks...twenty Ultralisks...and lurkers galore...man we can't thank you enough little zergling." Ashton pats the Zergling, it making a "Rent roo" noise, the Hydralisks looking to Ashton...seeming to be grinning or smiling...  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, what do you think so far? I need some ideas, any at all...R/R! 


	2. The Cave

Ashton turns around slowly, now noticing the reinforcements behind them. The zergling again make the "rent roo" sound and the hydralisk behind of him shoves him. The other hydralisk do the same with the five on the roof, leading them through a desert. Josh hurries beside of Ashton and whispers, "Hey Ashton, where do you think they're taking us...?" Ashton looks over behind the Hydralisk and replies, "Somewhere safe, I hope...lets just PRAY they don't eat humans..." Josh nods and goes back over to the others. Ashton looks around and ponders, the whole group of the zerg is back now. The zergling atop of his head has red stripes, and the other zerg with him have black.  
  
The five along with the swarm go into a very large cave, full of flesh. The floors are flesh...the ceiling...the walls...just creepy. The other four are taken into a large room in the cave, as the hydralisks around Ashton seem to be pushing him along to a throne surrounded by burning candles. As they get in front of it, the little zergling jumps down and into the lap of a person in a large cloak. The four hydralisk now go behind of the throne. "...in need of assistance I saw?" speaks a very spooky seemingly female voice from the cloak. "Yes...dearly..." Ashton replies without any fear in him.  
"...You seem not so scared as your friends? Why is that?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of the Zerg...but hence you helped us, I take it to owe you my life"  
  
"...You are talking as if my swarm was to feed on your flesh...or as I am to?"  
  
Ashton silently ponders the cloak. The figure stands slowly, being to be around five foot eight.  
  
"...I have brought you here to care for you...not as if a pet...but a friend...please, Kvash...show our friend to his room would you?"  
  
Ashton looks at the zergling as it jumps down and runs to Ashton, then walking ahead, Ashton following. As the zergling shows Ashton his room, the zergling runs off and Ashton walks in. The door immidatley closes by an Ultralisk whom is guarding the room. The room is very nice, as if a house. Purple drapes over the very clean window, not a bit of flesh in the room, the bed nicely made, fruits sitting on a small table by the bed, a closet, and a picture of water sitting by a sink. "Wow...who ever did this sure knows what they're doing..." Ashton ponders to himself as a knock comes from the door, and that voice again. "Get some rest, tomorrow I will talk with you..." Footsteps are heard as the figure walks away swiftly, the fighting of zerglings and hydralisks behind heard a bit. Ashton lays on the comfortable bed and sighs as he very slowly drifts off to sleep...  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait...I have currently been sick and wasn't able to write, this is short also...I plan on making the next longer! Enjoy this little one. 


End file.
